Breaktime
by LOSTrocker
Summary: OneShot. FredWes. Wes finally gets Fred away from her work and the two have a wonderful break together. Lorne aids a hand and Angel watches.


**Author's Notes:** Please keep in mind its been awhile since I've written one of these but I just started to rewatch Angel and the plot bunnies attacked me with full force. Wes/Fred were always my favorite couple so I wanted to play with them some. Plus, I wanted to get back into an old fandom. I really hope these guys are in character. Lorne and Angel also make an appearance. Please read and review and let me know what you think!

**Breaktime:**  
By: LOSTrocker

Wes isn't surprised when he comes into her lab and finds her busy. Fred is always busy these days it seemed. They really never had time to go out or spend some true time together. Wes looked at his watch and smiled. Noon. Lunch time, which meant they could break for a good hour. She's been skipping these breaks too, but he wouldn't let her today.

"Fred," he calls softly and walks up behind her and embraces her.

Fred is so caught up in her work, he scares her a bit, and she nearly jumps out of her skin. He laughs. "Sorry," he apologizes. "You know its time for lunch."

"Lunch time all right?" she asks. "Man, where is the time going today?"

"Would you like to go out today?"

"Aw, thts really sweet of you Wes but I can't." she tells him as she gentally pushs away from his embrace. "Its a life or death situtation here."

He can't help but chuckle at that comment. "What?" she asks.

"It's always a life or death situtation around here."

This causes her to chuckle as well because it was true. They were all running around doing as much as they could to save the lives of innocents. "Please, break with me." Wes tries again. "You're working too hard."

Fred smiles at him. How can she resist him? In truth she was starting to miss him a little bit. There busy schudule kept them apart. When he stepped aside from her chair, he smiled as she pushed away from her desk and stood up. "Okay, okay: I'm all yours." Fred puts her arms his neck.

"And your mine." he whispers in her ears.

Wes replies to her embrace and puts his arms around her small frame. She likes this. When she was with him she always felt love and protection, and Wes enjoyed this as well because for once someone needed him and considered him her hero. He surprises her by starting to sway. She laughs.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"Dancing." he answeres.

"You know, I've never really danced with anyone before." she admits to him sadly. "I mean, I was never the boys choice you know..."

"Well, would you like to dance with me?" he questions with hope. Wes knows she won't turn him down but all those years of rejection still plagued at his heart. He knew how she felt. No one danced with him either.

"Oh I don't know, I have to think about it." she teases and starts to move with him. "But wait, we don't have any music."

"I'll take care of that." he tells her and he begins to sing: The Way You Look Tonight by Mr. Blue Eyes.

"_Someday_

_When I'm awfully low_

_When the world is cold_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_

_And the way you look tonight_

_Yes, you're lovely_

_With your smile so warm_

_And your cheek so soft_

_There is nothing for me but to love you_

_And the way you look tonight..._"

It was true that Wes was no Lorne but she could tell the green demon was starting to rub off on him. Though his voice wasn't perfect, it didn't matter. It was the meaning behind the song, and the emotion in Wes' voice that brought tears to her eyes.

On the other end, Wes couldn't believe what he was doing. Then again Fred did this to him. She made him want to leap from tall buildings and fly, like Superman.

"_...With each word your tenderness grows_

_Tearing my fear apart_

_And that laugh_

_That wrinkles your nose_

_Touches my foolish heart..._"

Outside of her lab, Lorne was on his way to check on Fred when he heard a familiar song reach his ear. A song he knew all too well. He peered in and smiled when he saw the two dancing and found it was Wes singing. He winced a little becaue the guy was no Sinatra but it was a sweet moment none the less. Lorne felt he would help him out.

Lorne's voice startled the two and they smiled when they saw him. "Lorne," Fred said a little embraced.

He smiled at her. "How about you let an old pro handle it?"

"That would be nice." she jokes. "His singing was about to burst my ears wide open."

"Hey, I'm not that bad." Wes retorts playfully.

"Just dance with her kiddo." Lorne tells him and he start to sing.

Wes gladly did as told.

"_...Lovely_

_Never ever change_

_Keep that breathless charm_

_Won't you please arrange it_

_'Cause I love you_

_Just the way you look tonight..._"

Angel hadn't seen Fred since he gave her the new project to work on. He was worried about her. She always got caught up in the lab. He was going to try to pry her away from her desk not if Wes hasn't done so all ready. Then the song reached his ear. He wondered what in the world was going on. When he got to the door he saw Lorne singing, and Wes and Fred dancing, lost in their each other's eyes. She was fine. Angel smiled at them, he linqured here a few more minutes, remembering Buffy before turning away. These two deserved this time alone.

"_...And that laugh_

_That wrinkles your nose_

_It touches my foolish heart_

_Lovely_

_Don't you ever change_

_Keep that breathless charm_

_Won't you please arrange it_

_'Cause I love you_

_Just the way you look tonight..._"

Back in the lab the three were unaware of Ange's pressence. Wes was saddened for the fact he knew the song would be almost over. Their break would be done. He knew she would want to get back to work. But before they would go back to saving the world: he joined Lorne in the finale verse which he didn't mind at all.

"_...Hmm..._

_Hmm..._

_Just the way you look tonight..._"

It was quiet now. The song was over. Yet Fred still remained onto Wes. "Its done." he reminds her.

"I know," she whispers and stays where she is and so does he. They continue to sway.

Lorne quietly takes his leave. He leaves with a smile on a face. That was his best performance yet.

**FIN. **

Song: The Way You Look Tonight

By: Frank Sinatra


End file.
